


When I Think About You

by mydeira, Sadbhyl



Series: Responsible Adults (aka, The Menageaverse) [97]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a man must do for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Think About You

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published December 1, 2005
> 
> Set in the ‘verse just after “Damaged” on Angel for a time reference. Somehow, [](http://sadbhyl.livejournal.com/profile)[**sadbhyl**](http://sadbhyl.livejournal.com/) and I got obsessed with the idea of Ethan catching Giles having a wank and we both ran with it. This is my take. Head over to check out her version, [The View From Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/757308). Sadly, Joyce misses out this time around. But if Savvy has her way, there will likely eventually be two follow ups. *shakes head*

Giles’ head dropped back against the chair with a sigh of relief as his hand wrapped around his cock and picked up a long established rhythm. Wanking off in the middle of the afternoon was something he rarely indulged in. He didn’t need to when he had two very attentive lovers to keep him company at night. However, both of them had been out of town for more than a week, leaving his bed empty and him very alone.

Ethan was an ocean and continent away in LA, straightening out a mess with one of the newly discovered slayers, an escaped mental patient. Joyce was in Rome, spending a much deserved holiday with her daughters. Actually, it was the lady’s fault that Giles was in the state he was at present. Her brief phone call to check in had been far too arousing for as short as it had been. She had picked up one too many things from Ethan.

He groaned, tightening his grip as his hand began to move faster along his cock. Giving himself over to sensation, Giles felt the tension of the morning at the Council drain away. His hand was a poor substitute for that of either of his lovers, but it was better than nothing. The fricative slide of a lifetime of battle-earned calluses was an enjoyable change of pace.

“You really have gotten spoiled, haven’t you, Ripper?” observed the tenor-rich voice from the entryway to the den.

While Giles’ ministrations stilled at the realization of an unexpected audience, they resumed a moment later as a pleased smile spread across his lips. He opened his eyes lazily to find Ethan leaning against the door and watching him with intense study

“Thought your flight wasn’t until Sunday,” Giles said conversationally, his strokes slowing to keep pace with the change in tone. He was no longer in any hurry to get himself off.

“You know I’ve never cared much for LA. And with . . . Angel hounding my steps, I was more than ready to be gone.”

Giles didn’t miss the hesitation in the middle of Ethan’s response. He was hiding something, but now really wasn’t the time to get into it.

“But, Christ, you should see him,” Ethan continued, shaking his head. “Thinks he’s the king of the world with that law firm of his. You’d think that after three centuries, a good portion of which was spent being evil, the git would know better than to take on a transdimensional organization the way he is.”

“Angel’s really never been one for half measures. Good or evil,” Giles agreed. But Angel was the last thing he wanted to discuss right now, with his cock in his hand and Ethan standing too far away. “Say, you wouldn’t want to be useful would you?”

“Lend a hand you mean?” His lover grinned wickedly. “I would if I wasn’t enjoying the show so much. I don’t think I’ve seen you get yourself off since we were younger.”

“But you’re so much better at it,” Giles plied.

Ethan laughed at that. “A week and you’re desperate enough to resort to flattering me?” He shook his head. “This is too good to pass up. Finish what you started.”

“Only if you make it worth my while,” Giles bargained playfully.

“Don’t I always?” Ethan’s smile became more feral. “Now, Rupert, finish what you started.”

Giles began milking his cock with deliberate, slow strokes. It wasn’t often Ethan took the dominant roll in things. Most of the time Joyce held the position by default because, frankly, they would do anything for her. Occasionally, Ripper got restless, and Giles always enjoyed asserting his claim over his lovers. As for Ethan, the majority of the time he seemed perfectly content just being with them. And when he did assert himself, it was generally one on one and not when all three of them were together.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Ethan said, his eyes tracking the movement of Giles’ hand.

“You, and why you don’t do this more often,” Giles replied honestly.

“Boss you around?” Ethan purred. “Don’t rightly know. And are you always so philosophical when you jerk off?”

“So what you really want to know,” Giles said, his hand moving a bit faster, “is what I think about to get myself off.”

Ethan nodded.

Relaxing back into the chair and giving himself over once more to the incomparable, knowing slide of his own hand along his prick, Giles considered Ethan’s inquiry. Then, knowing full well he would never hear then end of it but not caring at the moment, he said, “Joyce on her knees, blowing you. And you instructing her every step of the way, guiding her, shaping her technique until it is almost indiscernible from yours.”

“Blowing me?” Ethan asked, a curious note in his voice.

Giles grinned. “You’re always saying how much I love to watch.”

“Merely stating the facts,” Ethan laughed.

Giles’ eyes drifted closed as he continued, “You would be against the wall, wearing that red button-up you’re so fond of open to reveal your chest, your pants a distant memory.” He barely registered how his words picked up speed as he progressed further into detail. “Joyce is kneeling there, knees slightly spread as she obeys your every instruction, your cock disappearing and reappearing in and out of her hot, eager mouth.” The hot, eager mouth that had been teasing him shamelessly from the safety of Rome, telling him the details of the new peach negligee she had purchased. God, but she looked good in that color, just the right contrast to her skin and thin enough to leave little to the imagination.

“Would that I could, Ripper, but I really can’t read your mind,” Ethan interrupted, his voice colored by amusement.

Oh right, he wasn’t alone, was he? Giles tried to center himself just enough to be capable of speech. “You do owe me for this,” he said pointedly. Then he went on, “She’s mussed but still fully dressed, shirt half-tucked, half-buttoned, the collar slipping over one shoulder, teasing wantonly down. Your fingers would be tangled in her hair always, partly to control but also out of affection.” Arching up into his own hand, Giles felt he deserved some kind of award for his ability to multitask so well. “The nails of her left hand lightly dig into smooth, firm flesh of your ass for balance while the right is busy working your balls in counterpoint to her mouth, then probing behind until—”

Giles’ hips jerked up as he climaxed, hot come taking him by surprise as it spilled out over his hand. “Fuck,” he sighed as he spent himself, giving his cock a few more sure strokes to finish himself off. He hadn’t expected it that soon.

The room was silent as he recovered, breath slowing, spent seamen cooling on his hand. He was about to pry open his eyes and track down the box of tissues on his desk when he felt long fingers settle on his head and run affectionately through his hair.

“You’re a beautiful creature, Ripper,” Ethan said with soft wonder. “And you always manage to surprise me.”

Finally, opening his eyes, Giles looked up at his lover just as the hand was withdrawn. Ethan smiled down at him, brown eyes warm with unguarded tenderness. He leaned over to the desk and grabbed up a fistful of tissues, then handed them to Giles.

“Thank you,” Giles said as he set about cleaning himself up, but he didn’t mean for the tissues. He suspected Ethan knew as much.

Ethan shrugged. “You do have quite a way with words,” he said. “But in that whole little scenario, I don’t think you mentioned yourself once.”

“Well, aren’t you always pointing out how much I love to watch?”

“I suppose I am.” There was an odd note in his voice.

Giles refastened his pants and stood. “Something happened in LA, didn’t it?”

“A few surprises, but nothing apocalyptic,” Ethan said lightly. “And I am really not in the mood to discuss business at the moment.”

“And what are you in the mood to discuss?” Giles asked, making a mental note to press the issue later.

“A proper welcome home,” Ethan replied. “That was a wonderful pre-show, but unlike you, Rupert, I am not content with just watching.”

“Oh no?”

Ethan shook his head. “And don’t forget you owe me for playing errand boy for you this week.”

“I owe you?” Giles tried not to sound amused.

“I’ve had a very long flight to think about just how you can repay me.”

“And here I thought you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart.”

They both laughed at that.

Ethan motioned to the stairs. “Shall we?”

Giles nodded. But just as Ethan turned to leave, Giles grabbed his lapels and pulled him close. God but it was good to have him home again. “You do know I’m only going to let you get away with this for so long.”

Ethan grinned. “That’s what I’m counting on, mate. That’s what I’m counting on.”


End file.
